


Asgard Shuffle

by RollyStardust



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyStardust/pseuds/RollyStardust
Summary: Piccole perle a suon di musica. Due fratelli, la vita e l'infinità del cosmo.[Music Meme]





	Asgard Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Recuperate dai meandri del mio computer, queste sono piccole cosine fatte con un music meme che avevo pescato anni fa. Non del tutto soddisfatta, soprattutto delle ultime, ma comunque affezionata.  
Se volete cimentarvi anche voi, ecco le istruzioni:
> 
> 1\. Scegli un personaggio, coppia o fandom che preferisci.  
2\. Accendi il tuo mp3 e mettilo su shuffle/random.  
3\. Scrivi una drabble per ogni canzone che senti. Hai solo il tempo della canzone per finire la drabble: cominci quando comincia la canzone, ti fermi quando si ferma. Non indugiare oltre!  
4\. Scrivine dieci, poi postale.
> 
> Buon divertimento!

_Urca urca tirulero - Robin Hood_

“Corri!”  
Loki e Thor correvano, incespicando nei loro piedini, per le sale della reggia. Dietro di loro, un manipolo di guardie determinate ad acchiapparli e a riportarli nelle loro stanze.  
Correvano i due fratelli, senza badare a dove andavano, fino a ritrovarsi davanti un Odino molto, molto arrabbiato.  
“Voi due bischeri” disse il padre degli dei “Cosa pensate di fare fuori dai vostri letti?”  
I due bambini si guardarono, un sorriso birichino.  
“Volevamo darti il bacio della buonanotte, padre” disse Loki, senza alcuna esitazione.  
Odino sorrise. Che razza di ruffiano.

_Gli amici nell’Aldilà - La principessa e il ranocchio_

Quel tipo era a dir poco strano. “E tu saresti in grado di usare la magia?”  
L’uomo sorrise, un balugino d’oro tra le sua labbra. “Ne dubitate forse, giovane principe?”  
“Fammi vedere” ordinò Loki, il tono sferzante di chi vuole far credere di valere qualcosa di più di quello che sembra.  
“Il vecchio Facilier è ai tuoi ordini” disse, mentre un serpente usciva dalla manica del ragazzo e si ergeva sibilando. Loki lanciò via l’animale con uno scatto.  
“Siete soddisfatto?”  
Loki lo guardò, un luccichio malato nello sguardo: “Insegnami."

_Aloha oe - Lilo e Stitch_

Gli addii non erano mai stati il suo forte. E, diamine, Loki li aveva sempre detestati.  
Perciò, quando Thor si avvicinò a ciò che restava del Bifrost, e scrutò nelle profondità delle stelle in cui suo fratello –_suo fratello, l’unica persona in grado di spezzargli il __cuore __fino a farlo sanguinare-_ il dio si limitò a dire: “Ciao fratellino”.

_Rock and Roll part II - Gary Glitter_

Erano principi, no? E quindi potevano permettersi di fare i fighi, giusto?  
“Ogni donna deve avere un uomo in grado di proteggerla” amava ribadire Thor “Questi fiori delicati si meritano il meglio che ci sia nell’universo”.  
Loki la pensava in maniera leggermente diversa. E quando vide Sif mandare suo fratello con il culo per terra, non poté fare a meno di commentare: ”Credo che le donne non abbiano bisogno di te per essere protette, fratellone”.

_Enterprising young men - Star Trek_

Era di notte che Loki riusciva a sentirsi davvero libero. Libero dagli sguardi degli altri.  
“Quando sarò grande viaggerò tra le stelle e diventerò il più grande guerriero mai esistito” diceva Thor.  
“No” replicava suo fratello “quello sarò io”.

_Thriller - Michael Jackson_

Thor odiava avere paura. Non era una cosa naturale, per lui, anzi, era inutile e dannosa.  
Tuttavia, la sera, dopo aver spento la luce della sua cameretta, non poteva fare a meno di giacere sul letto immobile, gli occhi spalancati nel buio, cercando di addormentarsi,  
ignorando i piccoli rumori che popolavano la notte e che a lui sembravano il ticchettare di milioni di piedi mostruosi.  
E il motivo per cui non si alzava di corsa, scalciando le coperte e precipitandosi in camera del fratello per scacciare la paura, era che da quella volta che Loki si era travestito da  
fantasma, la cosa che di notte lo terrorizzava di più era proprio lui.

_Devils never cry - Devil May Cry_

In piedi sul balcone, si ergeva contro quella Asgard che amava al punto di sopportare il suo odio pur di difenderla.  
_Debole._  
_Inetto._  
_Bugiardo._  
_Crudele._  
_Mostro. Mostro. Mostro._  
I nomi che aveva avuto e che sempre lo avrebbero marchiato.  
_Distruttore._  
_Ingannatore._  
_Signore._  
_Del._  
_Caos._  
Questo era. Questo doveva essere. Questo gli altri volevano che fosse. E dopo aver passato una vita intera a cercare di essere pari a qualcuno che era evidentemente troppo  
migliore di lui, pur di annullare quei pregiudizi, ora pensava che fosse di gran lunga più facile abbandonarsi a essi.  
Ma era tardi ormai, e aveva un compito da portare a termine. L’ultimo inganno di Loki.

_Money Money Money – ABBA_

Ah. Meraviglioso.  
Loki girava per Asgard: la gente, la sua gente, si inchinava al suo passaggio, gli lanciava sorrisi di gioia, grida di apprezzamento (anche qualche sguardo di disprezzo, ma andava bene così: voleva dire che non era completamente pazzo).  
Pavimenti d’oro. Lenzuola di seta. Banchetti e danze a non finire.  
Lui era felice, la gente di Asgard era felice, i Nove Regni interi erano felici: cosa poteva chiedere di più?  
Come un sogno diventato realtà, si sedette sul suo trono d’oro: se avesse saputo che era così bello essere Odino, si sarebbe trasformato anni fa.

_Counting Stars - One Republic_

Loki non era cattivo. Non di natura almeno.  
Amava mentire, questo sì: c’era un certo potere intrinseco nella bugia. Far credere alle persone quello che voleva, cambiando solo una parola o una sillaba, era un potere che non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo. Ma di rado lo faceva: nonostante quello che dicessero i suoi nemici, lui mentiva molto poco, molto meno di un umano comune.  
No, lui preferiva usare la verità a suo vantaggio: verità omesse e taciute, presentate come bugie e manipolate. Ma pur sempre verità.  
Forse è per questo, pensò Loki, che l’unica volta in cui aveva davvero mentito, si era ritorta contro di lui. Ma, mentre giaceva sul pavimento della nave, ai piedi di un pazzo megalomane, l’unica cosa a cui pensava il dio degli inganni, era come manipolare a sua vantaggio la verità: stava morendo, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo.

_White Blank Page - Mumford and Sons_

Thor non riusciva ad alzarsi. La quantità di alcool nel suo corpo era tale che nessun mortale sarebbe sopravvissuto, e forse anche qualche dio.  
Non aveva più molto del dio, a dirla tutta: non si guardava allo specchio da un mese, perché l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto il suo stesso riflesso l’aveva terrorizzato.  
Patetico. Grasso, debole, sporco dalla testa ai piedi. Suo fratello l’avrebbe preso in giro fino alla fine dei tempi, se mai l’avesse visto così.  
A quel pensiero non potè evitare di piangere: singole lacrime che scesero silenziose sulle guance, non di più.  
Più di qualsiasi altra, la morte di Loki l’aveva colpito.  
Lui c’era sempre: i suoi genitori erano morti, i suoi amici, il suo intero regno era sparito. Ma suo fratello ritornava sempre. E non sapere, non essere certo della sua morte era la cosa che lo faceva più impazzire. Pur avendo tenuto in braccio il suo cadavere, pur sapendo che stavolta era troppo anche per lui, non smetteva di sperare di vedere la brutta faccia di Loki ogni giorno al risveglio.


End file.
